Three's Company
by purplestreakedcupcake
Summary: A short story for Valentines day. Featuring Kakashi, Yamato, and an oc. Lemon One-Shot (3 true lemon chapters, a conclusion, and 5 is a bonus story)
1. The First Adventure

**EDIT: What was originally the first chapter has been cut into 2 chapters. If you previously read the first chapter in it's entirety, skip to chapter 3 to resume!**

Yamato stared down at Ryoko, lying on the couch. Her legs were draped over his, her stomach mostly exposed as she slightly arched her back and stretched his arms above her head. After so many drinks, they started drinking straight from the bottles. They talked memories of past missions together, he smiled with every giggle that escaped her lips. 

For years, he dreamed of tasting those lips. Even now he had to physically reframe himself from showing signs, a task grown difficult from his drinking. As she talked, Yamato placed his hands on her thighs, picturing them wandering up her legs. Falling into a trance, Yamato swirled his hands on her thighs until she lifted one of her knees; her giggling caught his attention. 

Her face was slightly pink, from the drinks or his touch, he wasn't exactly sure. He quickly moved his hands from embarrassment, his own face turning red. 

"How long have you been in love with me?" she asked, grabbing at his hands. 

His face with flushed, not realizing she had known. "I'm not sure when it started." 

She giggled again, biting her lip. "You're cute Tenzo. You could have a number of girls." 

"You're just too one of a kind, I guess." He laughed. Ryoko truly meant what she said. He was very cute without that weird…metal thing around his face. 

She ran her fingers up the side of his arm. Yamato was too turned on by her touch. Relaxed from the wine, his right fingers traced her leg which lifted in response. He followed the curve of her leg down beneath her skirt. She adjusted slightly onto her side, giving him not only more range but a nice view as he moved his fingers across her. Ryoko pulled at his other hand. He followed her lead, moving himself just above her. As he pushed his lips against hers, he allowed his hand to crawl up to her waist. 

As they kissed, Ryoko pushed her hand into his hair, smiling as she does so. Yamato wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body. He kissed the top of her neck, just below the ear down to her collar bone. She giggled slightly, grabbing his hair with both of her hands. Her legs moved until he was between them, Yamato pushing his pelvis into hers. Ryoko squirmed under the pressure of his harden member pushing against him and the tickle of his breathe on her neck. 

"Tenzo" she quietly moaned. Yamato kissed between her breast. _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?_ He thought. _Please let this be real._ He moved to kiss her on the lips again. _I don't want this to end_. 

The candle light danced across her chest as she wiggled beneath him. When Yamato looked at Ryoko, her eyes were closed, using her legs to pull him close. She looked truly beautiful; a peacefulness he has never seen in her. Joining her down in her tiny cramped space, deep below the offices of the Hokage where she currently resided was probably the best idea Yamato had ever had. 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he navigated the crazy hallways of the Hokage residence. Why Ryoko chose a stubby little office and living space deep down in the basement was beyond him. Then again, his whole going to Ryoko to begin with started with Anko and 2 bottles of Sake. 

"You're her oldest friend, Kakashi." She said. "You should make sure she's ok after what she's been through." 

Kakashi could've laughed. Ryoko spent more time hating him then letting her in since…. Well…..years. 

"But don't you think it's an act?" Anko asked. "Kakashi, you're cuter then what you realize. Chances are, after your past together….well… I'd push you away too." 

Anko let her fingers linger on his arm when she spoke, but turned red when they caught each others eyes. "Trust me, Kakashi. Go get Ryoko, prove to her you still care about her and it'll probably pay off in the long run. If anything, maybe you two will stop fighting once and for all." Anko blushed. 

_Damn Anko._ Kakashi thought. Even after all that saki he knew she was right, and totally wrong to do what he was about to do. What was he suppose to do? " _There there Ryoko…. I love you so everything is ok?_ " Like his feelings would make her feel better after not being able to save another person she loved from death. He was sure she would end up taking care of him after the drinking he had done that night, but its influence convinced him he was really doing her a favor. 

Kakashi knocked at Ryoko's door, barely letting the last knock echo before opening her door. 

"Kakashi!" she giggled loudly as he walked through the door. It took both of his eyes to fully see what was going on before him. Yamato sat up, separating himself from Ryoko and looking in a different direction than Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Ryoko, trying to ignore the fact Yamato had beaten him there. _Why was Yamato even here to begin with?_ He wondered. He looked at the bottles around them on the table. But even after the drinks he had it didn't make much of a difference. 

"Kakashi" she called to him. Stretching out a hand towards him, Kakashi decided to close the door behind him. He crossed the room towards them, kneeling next to the couch. 

"Ryoko…I.." 

"Shhh. Kakashi. No more lecturing." She smiled and placed a finger on his lips. Kakashi looked at her eyes, watching as they stared intently back at him before focusing on the small defect on her right eye. Yamato shifted beneath her legs, catching Kakashi's eye. Ryoko grabbed Yamato's wrist, stopping his movements. As Yamato looked at Ryoko, Ryoko used her free hand to grab at Kakashi's collar. She pulled him into her, kissing him passionately. Yamato looked at Ryoko's hand, still clutched his wrist, spinning around him and playing her fingers in his palm. 

Kakashi wrapped his hand around Ryoko's neck, pulling her more into their kiss. But Ryoko pulled his hand away. Instead, she sat up while playing with Kakashi's hand. She pulled at Yamato's jacket, forcing his eyes to look at her. She pulled until his face was in reach of hers, planting a kiss on his lips. Ryoko pushed Kakashi's hands under the fold of her kimono, until she could feel his head on her breast. Kakashi kissed the side of her neck, moving behind her on the couch. As she kissed Yamato, she pulled his hand onto her waist. 

"My two….verry favorite boys." She said quietly. She kissed Yamato again, slowly starting to pull off the clothing on his torso. Yamato swirled his fingers on the underside of her thighs, feeling her twitch beneath them. Ryoko pulled Yamato close, moaning into his ear as he kissed one side of her neck. Ryoko pushed Kakashi's headband off of his face, and started to pry at his jonin jacket.


	2. The Fist Adventure Pt 2

Yamato pulled at Ryoko's kimono top, Kakashi helped pull the top from her arms. As he pushed back, Yamato placed little kisses down her torso while he slowly freed her legs from her skirt and shorts. She moaned, arching her back against him. Ryoko pulled Kakashi's silver hair towards her. As she kissed him, she fidgeted with his pants. When she had them ungrasped, she pushed her hands down his muscled body. 

Yamato placed his kisses lower and lower, finally taking Ryoko's most sensitive body part between his teeth. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue until her whole body reacted. One hand grabbed his hair as she moaned into her kiss with the silver haired jonin. Ryoko squeeed Kakashi's hardened member, running her hand down the extraordinary length he had. Kakashi allowed his hands to roam Ryoko beneath him, enjoying the stimulation her warms hands gave him. 

Waves of pleasure ran through Ryoko's body. Between Yamato's tongue and Kakashi's cold hands, she was surely in heaven. She quivered against Yamato's touch as he pushed a finger into her….and then a second. As he sucked and swirled his tongue, she thrusted beneath him. Ryoko pushed away Yamato and Kakashi, both looking unsure in return. She held onto Kakashi's hand as she kissed Yamato. She turned her back onto Yamato, pulling Kakashi closer to her, and Yamato. 

Ryoko pushed herself down onto Yamato's throbbing cock, who wrapped his arms around her in response, pulling her body close to him. Kakashi looked down at Ryoko, not quite sure what exactly what was going on. He was surprised to see Ryoko take Yamato, pushing him inside her. Yet at the same time, the idea seemed to turn him on even more. Ryoko circled her hips into Yamato as he grabbed a hold of her breast. She pulled Kakashi close, rubbing her hand down his long member before swallowing what she could. She ran her tongue around him, moving her mouth back and forth. Kakashi grabbed bunches of her hair, trying to pull himself deeper into her. 

Ryoko moaned as Yamato thrusted within her, timing perfectly to her own hip movemtents. Even in her current state, Ryoko knew who would truly fill her needs. _But how to take advantage of this_? She thought, trying best to figure just how to ensure the satisfaction of all. Given that the first time they had made love, Kakashi and herself were both in the middle of emotional turmoil and she had let do Kakashi do whatever is was he needed to feel release. But maybe two guys was too much that her misjudged mind could calculate for. She felt herself getting closer, Yamato had matched his thrust perfectly to the angle she had pushed for while giving her support to take care of Kakashi. She looked up. Kakashi rubbed his fingers into her hair, looking down at her. 

Kakashi could see the uncertainty in her eyes, she thought. He pulled back, leading her body with his. Despite being close, Ryoko followed Kakashi, pulling Yamato with her as they moved into her bedroom. Kakashi pulled her body close as they fell onto the bed, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she did his. Her wrist stayed wrapped across Yamato's, pulling him with their movement. Kakashi shoved himself inside Ryoko, moaning her name in her ear. Yamato ran his hands up the back against her thighs and over her ass, appreciating every inch of her body. Yamato lined himself up, pushing gently across the unused opening at her backside, timing his entering with the natural thrusting she was already cycling on Kakashi. As both boys pushed against her, entering deeper than she could imagine, the rythmic motions of all three of three of them in one timed chorus sent waves of pleasure across Ryoko. 

Kakashi kept one hand on the back of Ryoko's head, keeping her lips to his. The other grabbing her side. Tenzo could have as much of her as he wanted, Kakashi thought, _but I'll be the first and last she'll ever be with_. He pushed his hips upwards in her thrust, feeling her special spot push against him as she thrusted on top of him. Kakashi could feel himself getting closer, wishing for anything to hold one. Ryoko played with the hair at the base of his neck. "I love you Kakashi" she whispered quietly in his ear. Before he could respond, Ryoko pushed herself off him. Yamato took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close. His lips grazed her ear, sucking gently at them. 

Ryoko giggled, ecstasy overcoming her whole body. Yamato played with the wetness growing between her legs, kneading and circling where his mouth had teased earlier with his fingers. She felt Yamato kiss the side of her neck, but between everything else he was doing to her, it was hard to concentrate on any one thing. Kakashi watched beneath them, his need to come lessoned, but his hard on seemed to worsened. 

More specifically, He watched the way her body curved back against Yamato's. He admired her breast that only seemed to enlarge with age, and they were a good size years prior the first time they had made loved. Her body was just as leaned as it was back then, but her torso was more outlined with the muscles and scares gathered from battle. 

Yamato lost himself in Ryoko's body. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers, her breast stock out from her thin frame erotically, and with every thrust his body seemed to tingle more and more. Finally his body could not take it. The waves of pleasure seem to erupt inside Ryoko. Both of them moaned as the pleasure intensified. Ryoko's body buzzed as she orgasmed. Yamato could feel Ryoko's body clench tightly around him causing to erupt in ecstasy inside her. He hugged her, rested his head on her shoulder while he breathed heavily. Ryoko rested her head on Yamato behind her. She giggled as she felt him grow soft inside her. She moved to face him, giving him one last kiss when she noticed his eyes half opened. Ryoko lead Yamato's body onto her bed, barely managing to place a blanket over him before she was pulled across the bed. 

Kakashi pulled Ryoko towards him, so that she fell gently alongside of his body. He turned, wrapping his body around hers and kissed her forehead. "I'm not done with you yet." 


	3. Battle of Alphas

Ryoko let her hands rest against Kakashi's chest. Between her orgasms and all the wine, her head was a little loopy. But she felt relax and at peace, something she hadn't felt in a while. Kakashi snuggled close. "Ryoko" he mumbled into her hair. She still tingled from Yamato, getting a little more filled than she anticipated. Kakashi and Ryoko's bodies were intertwined; his rested in the nape of her neck, his torso across hers as his arms squeezed her body into his, one leg between hers as she wrapped one of hers over his waist. She let her hands roam across his body, feeling him throbbing between her legs and quietly moaned into his ears. Using one of his hands, Kakashi squeezed what hand full of his ass he could. 

Ryoko pushed his face to hers, kissing him gently. He shifted his weight above her, slowly pushing himself inside her. Ryoko whimpered in response, fully concentrating on how he filled her. Kakashi held her close as he moved back and forth inside her. Ryoko pulled him in deeper with her legs, both gasping at the feeling. Her fingers pulled at his hair. He dug his fingers into her skin, breathing her in. She smelled of cherry blossoms, a smell he missed when they were apart. It wasn't long until Kakashi finished inside her with one last deep thrust. Kakashi rolled off Ryoko onto his side, leaving her between the two boys. She nuzzled her face into his neck. 

Kakashi looked behind him, hoping there was anything to drink in the room. To his luck, there was a half empty bottle of sake on the bed stand. He reached for it, trying to not move his body much until he felt Ryoko adjust next to him. Looking down at her, he smiled seeing her in a deep sleep. Kakashi sipped from the bottle waiting time to past. 

"She's beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she?" the voice got Kakashi's attention. He looked at Yamato, who sat up on his arm. The movement caused his blanket to fall, revealing his full chest to Kakashi. He pretended to look down at Ryoko, but his eyes roamed Yamato's body. They were both lean, Kakashi noticed. But Yamato's torso was wider, allowing more muscle to define his body. 

"She is." He agreed, passing what was left of the sake to Yamato. Kakashi fully sat up on the bed, resting his back against the wall. Yamato was quick to notice the way his body moved. 

"I consider you both my closest friends. While I do agree that you two are probably better off together, however, if there ever is an opportunity, I have no qualms with sneaking in and stealing her." 

Kakashi looked at Yamato. They had known each other for years, fought against and next to each other, and had even saved each other's lives. They both had done countless missions together with Ryoko; sometimes with the other guy, sometimes alone. Even now Ryoko and Yamato worked closely together with ANBU ops. If there was anyone else who could fully take care of Ryoko, it would be Yamato. But Kakashi was not going to give up that claim. "I guess we will just have to fight for her." 

Kakashi pushed off the back of the wall, onto his knees. The blanket fell from his body, fully revealing himself to Yamato. Yamato finished the sake, then followed Kakashi's lead. Yamato stretched his arm, grabbing Kakashi by the back of his head and pulling him towards Yamato. Yamato pushed his lips on Kakashi's, pulling his body towards him. Kakashi gently stepped over Ryoko. "Well, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." 

"We can just consider this round 1." Yamato smiled. Kakashi pushed Yamato back. Yamato watched Kakashi get harder and wrapped his hands around him. He ran his hands back and forth across him, both of their faces red. 

Kakashi pushed forward. Yamato lead Kakashi towards him, taking him in his mouth. They both pictured Ryoko. Yamato wondered how many times she had done this same exact thing, doing so with such ease. Kakashi compared the way Yamato wrapped his tongue around him, using it to suck to Ryoko's ability to full take him. Watching Ryoko slightly gag the first time made him want her even more. He pushed into Yamato, wondering just how far he could test his limits. Yamato smiled, knowing exactly what Kakashi was doing. But he took it with ease, surprising Kakashi. 

"Oh no fair, you started without me." Ryoko whined, but came out more like a purr. Kakashi looked down at Ryoko as she nuzzled her body into the bed. He eyed her naked body, loving every inch of her body. She crawled towards the boys. 

Yamato started moving his head off Kakashi's harden state when Ryoko stopped him. "No, keep going. I wanna help." Both of the boys looked down at her, paused in their actions out of curiosity. She pushed her torso beneath the two, taking Yamato into her own mouth. Yamato moaned hungrily into Kakashi, the vibrations of his mouth sending shivers down Kakashi. The cold touch of Ryoko's hand on Kakashi shocked him at first, but as she rubbed it turned to pure pleasure. Kakashi watched both them, barely managing to hold on. He grabbed Yamato's hair, clenching tightly as he grew close to orgasm. Ryoko could feel him tightened as he finally released. Yamato pushed as far as he could down Kakashi, sucking every drop from him. Kakashi fell back on the bed, his body buzzing. Ryoko twisted her body between Yamato's legs. 

"I want to taste Kakashi in you." She purred, grabbing the side of Yamato's face. He smiled at her and obliged. He grabbed at her body, pulling her close. Wrapping his arms around her, He layed her down to the side of the bed, engulfing her lips in a kiss. Ryoko pushed her tongue in his mouth, moaning as she tasted the Kakashi's juices inside of Yamato. Yamato rubbed his fingers against her special spot. 

Watching them together drove Kakashi wild; the way she arched against him, her moans made him wild. He instantly grew hard again, harder now than he though was possible. He watched as Yamato pushed himself inside Ryoko. She moaned loudly in response. Kakashi couldn't handle it any more. He moved over to Yamato, feeling his body as he placed himself behind him. Kakashi wet his thumb, circling it against the back Yamato's open area. Yamato moaned, twitching in response. He pushed his rear out towards Kakashi, despite it meaning he had to stop with Ryoko momentarily. 

Ryoko watched Yamato's face changed. He slowly breathed in, his eyes closing and he bite his lip as Kakashi pushed inside him. She bit her lip, knowing just what exactly what was happening behind Yamato. Together, their bodies move as one big machine, all working towards one giant orgasm. "I'm close to coming." 

"Well we can't have that." Ryoko and Kakashi laughed. She pushed his torso off her, and Kakashi pulled out from behind. Ryoko pushed Yamato beneath her, taking him in her mouth. Kakashi cleaned himself off with a shirt lying on the floor. He watch Ryoko seeming to wiggle her ass as him as she sucked on Yamato. Yamato closed his eyes, his fingers playing in her hair as he enjoyed every second of it. Kakashi fulfilled Ryoko's wish, listening to her moan when he pushed inside her. It was no guess to him who was a better fill for her. 

Kakashi pushed faster and faster into Ryoko, driving her crazy. Her moans sent little vibrations down Yamato. Yamato groaned, pushing his hips into Ryoko as he exploded into her mouth. She sucked until he was dry, his heavy breaths and whines of pleasure making her hot. Kakashi could feel Ryoko tightening against him as she orgasmed. Her mouth no longer gagged, her moans of pleasure echoed loudly, sending Kakashi towards his own pleasureable end. He grabbed her hips hard, pushing his fingers deep into her skin as he could. Leaning over her, he pushed every inch of himself into her, feeling Ryoko throbbing beneath him as her orgasm came to a slow. He allowed himself to release deep inside of her, thrusting once…..twice….a third hard time that pushed her forward, barely catching herself as he seemed to empty everything he could inside of her. 

They collapsed onto the bed, all exhausted and panting. Ryoko looked at Yamato, watching his heavy eyes close with a smile on his face. She looked at the small window at the top of the far wall. _It's still dark outside. How late is it?_ She wondered, turning towards Kakashi. But he too had his eyes closed, his arms up over the edge of the bed above him. She curled up at his side, putting her head on his chest. One of his arms fell over her, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head. _I love you._


	4. The Short Conclusion

Kakashi woke from the sounds of someone moving across the room. He opened his eye, but the dying light wasn't too much help. "Leaving already?" 

The voice laughed. "If you don't mind, I thought it would be better for you two to be alone in the morning." 

"Scared of something?" Kakashi asked Yamato. He heard Yamato take a deep breath. 

"No. But as I said last night, you two are supposed to be together. And besides, the funeral will be later today after the sun rises. It'll be better for just you to be here when sober Ryoko remembers that." 

"You're probably right about that. But if you stay, there's a good chance we can convince Ryoko to make breakfast. There is no better cure in the world than Ryoko's cooking." 

Yamato laughed at Kakashi. "Maybe some other time then. After we all haven't…you know." 

"Leave if you must then. But don't say I didn't warn you when Ryoko gets on you later about leaving." 

"Sober Ryoko might not want to remember." 

"Nonesense." Kakashi said sitting up. "Ryoko really cares about you. Why do you think she spent all night taking care of you?" 

Yamato blinked, trying to remember the hazy details of last night. _She did seem to watch my needs over Kakashi…_ He smiled. "So does that mean I won?" 

Kakashi laughed. "Well, a couple rounds at least. If I recall, I won a _very_ significant round." 

"So I guess until our next fight then…" Yamato nodded. 

Kakashi nodded back, resting his head back against the bed. He listened as Yamato stepped quietly through her loft. As he heard the door close behind Yamato, Kakashi nuzzled his head into Ryoko's hair, breathing in his favorite scent. Ryoko moved slightly against him causing Kakashi to pull her tight against his body. _Yamato was right._ Kakashi thought. This would not be easy when Ryoko woke later. Until then, he could only rest.

"You know Ryoko, you could use some fun in your life once in awhile." Jiraiya's face appeared in Ryoko's dreams. Jiraiya...Jiraiya...she thought... JIRAIYA. Suddenly she could see it all over again. Pein's hand around Jiraiya's neck; his body floating down the river. She squirmed in her sleep, the images haunting her.

Kakashi woke to Ryoko shuffling beside him, whimpering. Her eyes were clutched, but tears made their way through them. She started turning from side to side. "Ryoko!' he tried to wake her. She sat up urgently, releasing a cry as she flung her arms.

"Ryoko!" Kakashi called to her "Ryoko, stop!" He tried grabbing her hands as she thrashed. It was a loosing battle until he finally managed to get both arms around her, pulling her in tightly. She gasped as her eyes opened with contact with Kakashi. She sobbed, nearly collapsing in his arms. "It's ok Ryoko, it's over." he whispered sweetly to her. She turned in his arms, pushing herself into his torso and she wept. 

"I couldn't save him." she cried.

"It's not your fault." Kakashi said. _Yamato would never know just how right he was..._

 _********************************************_

 _Hope everyone enjoyed the story! It ties in with my other Naruto story but not really relevant. I'd love to hear everyone's feedback, even if its in a message so know one else knows you read the story :P Next chapter is just a bonus lemon I've been working on._


	5. Bonus

"Hey Ryoko?" 

"Hmm?" She turned around. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Ryoko, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thanks for working so hard to make me feel better." She wrapped her arms around him, one hand reaching the back of his head. "You've been a great friend, Ryoko." 

She pushed her forehead towards his neck, sliding her arms down onto his chest. "I think we needed to help each other." 

As he pulled his head away from her body, his nose traced a line from her neck, up to her ear, and across her check. Ryoko slowly tilted her head, meeting her nose to his. Then their lips met. Ryoko lost all breath, and her heart seemed to skip a few beats. She pushed her fingers into his hair, admiring its softness. Kakashi's arms pulled her tightly into his chest, and she got a little light headed. After what felt like an eternity for her, he parted his lips from her. Ryoko cracked open her eyes to see Kakashi looking at her, uncertain. She released her breath, then pulled him back towards her. Wrapping an arm around his neck, the other grabbing the shirt on his chest. As he kissed her, Kakashi slowly picked Ryoko up, pushing her against the counter, his fingers ran up her back. 

"Kakashi…" she breathed, pulling her lips back from his.

"Are… you ok..?" he whispered unsure. 

Ryoko smiled, wrapping her legs around him. "I'm right where I should be," she answered, laying onto kiss onto his lips. 

Kakashi carried her over to his bed, laying her down gently while their lips stayed connected. He placed a knee beside her on the bed, balancing his weight over her. Ryoko pulled at his shirt. Kakashi pulled at her kimono, kissing at her neck. 

Ryoko ran her hands down his chest, moaning as Kakashi slipped a hand into her kimono top, running his fingers up her side and over her lace bustier bra to her neck. She pulled at the ends of his shirt, pushing it up so she could feel the warmth of his chest in her hands. Kakashi pulled at the yellow band tied behind her, throwing to the side. He kissed the side of her neck, sending shivers down her body. Ryoko pushed his shirt over his head. With the tie gone, the front of Ryoko's kimono became loose. After pushing his lips against hers for another kiss, Ryoko grabbing his neck in response, his fingers fumbled trying to push off her top. Ryoko pushed their torso's up, allowing her top to fall off her arms easily. Pushing her back against the bed, Kakashi ran his nose slowly from between her breast to her collar bone, leaving little kisses along the way. Ryoko's back arched beneath him, making his body urn for her even more. He throbbed for her, the tension against his pants became annoying. 

As he kissed her body, Ryoko grabbed his hands in hers. With one hand, she brought his hand down her stomach to the top of her shorts, the other to her mouth. Ryoko kissed the one hand, Kakashi using the other to undo the small clasp on her shorts. He pulled them down as he stood up, tossing them to the side before removing the last of his own clothing. He watched her as he undressed, taking in the full details of her body. Her curves, her smooth skin, her perky and firm breasts, how smooth her skin appeared. The way she layed, waiting for him, showed him signs of nervousness, but her eyes beckoned him. He slowly placed himself over her, tracing his fingers up the side of her body as she did. They circled around her breast and as he kissed her, she ran her leg up and around his waist and her hand up the side of his face. 

Kakashi gently slide his body between her legs as the kissed. She gently moaned as she felt him press against her. He yearned for her. Kakashi pulled her knee to his waist. Ryoko ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Ryoko." He whispered in her ear, feeling her body start to arch against his. 

"I need you." She moaned back. 

Kakashi used his hand to guide himself to her entrance. He let out a breath, suddenly nervous. "Its ok" she whispered. He couldn't look at her, instead watched his hand placement. Slowly he pushed himself into her, holding his breath. She gasped. Kakashi was shocked at how tight she was around him. As he pushed his entirely inside her, he released his breath, listening to her whimper. It felt so amazing inside her, Kakashi could just get his release from entering alone. 

He wrapped an arm around Ryoko. "Are you ok?" he whispered. She nodded, breathing hard. 

"Just…felt different than I expected." She smiled, brushing her hands on his chest. 

"Oh Ryoko." He groaned, causing her to giggle beneath him. She pulled him down onto him, telling him to relax. 

Kakashi breathed in her scent as he started slowly thrusting into her, it was almost calming. Ryoko wrapped her legs around him, using her legs to push him into her. He thrusted harder and harder into her, growing some confidence. Ryoko pushed into his side and rolled them over, taking Kakashi by surprise. She sat up, her hands on his stomach and started to slowly rock her hips forwards and backwards. He watched her hips move back and forth, lifting up from him ever so slightly as she came back forward. The slow rocking became heaven to him, the pleasure seeming to echo across his body. He watched her breast sway. Ryoko pushed the tempo of her hips as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. Kakashi lifted his torso towards her, wrapping an arm around her body to support them both. He lifted his knees behind her, keeping them balanced. The added pressure made Ryoko's body tingle as rocked. Kakashi grabbed one of her breast and playing with her nipple as he sucked on the other. Ryoko moaned, using her hands at the back of his head to pull her body. 

Ryoko's breathing became heavy. Kakashi could feel her body starting to tremble. He pushed both of their weight onto his knees, letting her back fall against the bed. She gasped as he pushed deeply inside her at the new angle. Her legs locked behind him. Kakashi pushed into Ryoko again and again. Slowly getting harder and more forceful with each thrust. Ryoko let out little moans with every thrust, her breast bouncing each time and forceful breath. Kakashed swallowed hard, trying to control his own breathing. The pleasure intensified, rippling through Kakashi until he exploded inside of her. 

Kakashi let his body fall on top of hers, both of them breathing heavily. Ryoko untwisted her legs, sliding them up and down the back of his. She played with the hair on his head, running her fingers through it gently. She even kissed the top of his head as he wrapped an arm around her. 

"Lets try that again." He said between breathes. Ryoko giggled at him shaking her head. _Such a boy._

 _Hope you enjoyed the quick bonus story. I know it's written differently then other lemons, but I was going for a realistic feel of someone's first time (but not as awkward). Check out my other story, where more lemons eventually will be taking place! I'd love to hear feedback as well so let me know what you think (even if its in a message and not a review!)_


End file.
